Things I'll Never Say
by CalaisForever
Summary: What happens when 3 transfer students meet the Marauders? Each with a past of her own? R&R please! Remus/OC Sirius/OC James/Lily OC/OC. T for swearing.
1. The Train and The Boys

**A/N: So this was written by boscogirl and me (obvs :P) Hope you enjoy it! P.s. This is our first joint story so go easy aha P.s.s. Peter doesn't exist. Sorry for the Peter fans but it just worked better for us if he wasn't there. **

_**Things I'll Never Say**_

_Kendra __**Taylor **__Terri_

**Kendra's POV**

The beauty of being the first ones on the train is that you get your pick of compartments. What sucks is you have to wait for everyone else. The three of us were currently spread out staring at the ceiling in complete boredom. Taylor was sprawled across one seat wearing a grey hoodie (you will never see her without one) hood up with her iPod in her ears along with a pair of jeans and black converse. Terri was sitting up leaning against the window in a baby blue T with Roxy surfer shorts and flip flops just waiting for everything to start. I was spread out on the floor with my signature red plaid high top converse my favourite pair of jeans and a black Luke Bryan T-shirt on with one head phone in my ear so I could still hear everything. About 20 minutes into our epitome of boredom I heard Tay. "Fuck my life."

I rolled my eyes and said, "What is it this time?"

**Taylor's POV**

Oh my god this sucks. After what felt like eternity I finally spoke up. "Fuck my life."

An irritated, "What is it this time?" from Kenny prompted my rant.

"Well, let's start with the fact that we got kicked out of Trafalgar, add in that we now have to go to a school half way around the world with NO ONE we know and stuck up British snobs plus the fact that my iPod JUST DIED and-"

"Hey, Tay," Kenny interrupted with a sickly sweet smile.

"What?" I snapped back.

Her face turned dead serious, "Shut. Up."

I narrowed my eyes, ready to shoot back a snarky comment, before Terri interrupted.

"Really, guys? Already?"

**Terri's POV**

It had been 7 minutes and they were already at each others throats. "Really, guys? Already?" I looked at them both. "We're going to be living with each other for the next 10 months so you two need to learn how to behave while I'm not around." Both of them burst out laughing. Tay was curled up in a ball she was laughing so hard while I could see the tears coming out of Kenny's eyes. I rolled my eyes. They never take me seriously. "Guys, I'm being serious!"

"No, that's me," a random voice came in. The three of us froze.

**Kendra's POV **

My first thought: Yum. My second thought: Holy shit, he's hot! Standing in the door way of our compartment was 6' 2" of pure GOD! He had stormy grey eyes with long hair that fell perfectly around his gorgeously chiselled face. He was in simple dark wash jeans with black Chuck Taylor's and a black v-neck shirt. Not to mention the gorgeous arms (and muscles!) that showed under his shirt. Holy crap I was definitely going to get to know him better!

"I'm Sirius-" he started.

"No way," I interrupted sarcastically.

"Sirius Black," He said.

Still staring up at him from my spot on the floor I replied, "Kendra Wayland a.k.a. Kenny. To my left is Terri Hamilton a.k.a. Ri, and to my right is-"

"Taylor Kennedy. Just Taylor to you."

_Frosty._

_**Shut it, Ri.**_

_Really, guys? Not right now, please and thank you. There is a God present._

_**I'm always present, Kenny, but thanks for the recognition. **_

_Shut. It. Tay. I will come over there if I have to._

"Anyways," the guy to Sirius' left said. "Is this compartment full or do you have room for three more?"

As Taylor opened her mouth to speak, I quickly jumped in. "Sure, come sit."

**Taylor's POV**

Ok, so now there are three random guys in our compartment thanks to Kenny. Lovely. Just how I wanted to spend my train ride to school, playing get to know you games! Please note the sarcasm. Sirius is sitting across from Kenny near the door and they're chatting each other up. Flirting, perfect. Ri is in the middle talking to the guy who sits across from her. I think his name's Rem-something. Of course, there had to be three of them so I am now stuck listening to some guy (Joey I think?) talk as I pretend to listen to my iPod. Oh crap, he stopped talking. I pulled out my head phone, "Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Oh, I thought your iPod was dead, Tay?" Kenny shot with a smirk.

_**Fuck. You.**_

_Haha, love you too!_

"Oh, so we can call you Tay?" Joey (?) asked.

"No," I said shortly.

Ri let out a huff as she looked up and shrugged in a what-can-you-do kind of way. I could practically feel Kenny roll her eyes as she started talking to Joey (?).

"So, Joey, what classes are you taking this year?" Kenny asked. He turned to answer her and I took this opportunity to really look at him.

He was actually pretty cute. Not that I would ever let anyone know I just thought that. He was tall probably 6'. Perfect height. He shared Sirius' broad shoulders and small waist along with the muscles peeking out under his graphic T. He had hazel eyes that looked like they could see right to your soul. A gorgeous midnight black fohawk that made me melt. I was a sucker for fohawks. My short answers and snarky comments didn't affect him at all. He could definitely handle me. Definitely boy-never mind. I didn't say anything.

**Terri POV**

Remus was a really nice guy. I mean, genuinely nice. Not those idiot guys that try and act like your hero and then crush you. Not that that's ever happened to me. He seemed to enjoy the conversation and acted like he wanted it to continue. Not to add that he was HOT! Not the kind of hot that Kenny and Tay like but the kind that you can be happy with and they look good at the same time without acting cocky. He was a prince charming. You know the kind of hot I mean. The sandy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, definitely in shape. About 6' 1". And he was NICE! I mean really, how many hot nice guys do you know? They're all either jerks or gay.

"So did you take Herbology in Canada?" he asked. Yes, we were currently on school subjects. It was good neutral territory.

"Yes! It was my favourite subject! I actually took 6th year Herbology last year, so I have a spare this year," I looked down, slightly embarrassed about it.

"Same," he replied with a smile.

"Really?" I asked tentively, hoping he wasn't just making fun of me (that would totally ruin his niceness).

"Yeah," he said.

"That's awesome-" I was interrupted as Kenny leaned across and said, "Oh, I thought your iPod was dead, Tay?"

_**Fuck. You.**_

_Haha, love you too!_

"Oh, so we can call you Tay?" Joey asked. Oh, please. Have you met Tay?

"No," was Tay's short predictable reply.

I huffed as I looked up and shrugged in a what-can-you-do style as Kenny started up a conversation with Joey.

"Anyway," I said to Remus as we continued our conversation.

**Kenny's POV**

As the three of us sat across from the boys, Ri and Remus started up a conversation and Joey started talking to Tay, though I know she wasn't listening, I started up a conversation with Sirius.

"What year are you in?" I started. This was neutral ground.

"6th," he answered easily. "You?"

"Same," I replied. "So are there any good Quidditch teams at this school?"

"Bloody hell, you play Quidditch?" He retorted incredulously.

"Tay and I both do. She plays keeper, but I'm a beater. Do you play?"

"Hell yeah," he said. "I'm a beater, but we have a spot open because Travis Wood just graduated. He was our other beater. Will you try out?"

I scoffed. "Duh."

"Wait, what house are you in?" he asked.

"House?" I questioned confused.

"You don't know about the houses? There are four. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw for the book worms, Slytherin for the assholes, Gryffindor for the brave and courageous, and Hufflepuff for everyone else."

"I take it you're a Gryffindor then?" I said.

"We all are," he answered proudly.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, try not to sound too cocky about it," came my sarcastic reply.

All of a sudden I heard Tay say, "Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you."

I couldn't resist. "Oh, I thought your iPod was dead, Tay?"

_**Fuck. You.**_

_Haha, love you too!_

"Oh, so we can call you Tay?" Joey asked. HA! Nice try.

"No," was Tay's short and incredibly predictable answer.

Ri let out a huff as she looked up and shrugged in a what-can-you-do kind of way. I rolled my eyes and took pity on the kid. "So, Joey, what classes are you taking this year?" I noticed Tay's critical eye looking him over. Hmm, could our dearest Tay be growing up?

All of a sudden we were interrupted as the trolley came by. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" the little old lady asked. Ri jumped up.

"NO!" I yelled as I blocked the door. The last thing we needed was Ri on a sugar high in a small confined space.

Tay stood up and grabbed Ri's shoulders. I didn't fail to notice how Joey took this opportunity to check her out. "You need to sit your ass down on that seat. Now. I'm not fucking kidding, Ri. Sit. Down." Ri promptly sat down, a pout on her face. The boys, however, all stood up. I sat back down as they filed out to get candy. Remus came back with chocolate frogs, Sirius with liquorice wands (my favourite!), and Joey came back with Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans.

_Is it just me or do you guys find it awkward watching them eat when we don't have food?_

_Well, I'd have food if it wasn't for you two._

_**I was not about to sit with you for the next twenty minutes if you were on a sugar high in a small confined space.**_

_Need I remind you, I almost DIED last time?_

_Oh, please. You would've been fine. It was only a small bite._

_Yeah, from a RABID SQUIRREL!_

Taylor laughed. Out loud. Needless to say she got a few funny looks. Needless to say I then got funny looks as I glared at her and said, "Shut. Up. Taylor."

"Ooo, full name," Joey commented.

"Unnecessary comment," Tay snapped.

_Better get used to those. I saw him check you out._

_**So? That doesn't mean I'm going to be hanging around him. **_

_Oh, please. I saw you looking at him too._

_**. . .**_

_Ooo, no response._

_**Oh, can it, Ri.**_

And then we arrived.

**Sirius' POV**

"Guys I'm serious!" and annoyed voice said.

"No, that's me," I cut in. Yes, it was a pun I'd used since 1st year, but I would use it forever.

The three girls in the compartment froze. On the floor in front of me was a gorgeous girl. She had pitch black hair that fell mid back with side bangs and Gryffindor red streaks in her hair. Her pale skin made her ice blue eyes stand out even more. She looked to be about 5' 7" and had great curves. Perfect height.

"I'm Sirius-" I started.

"No way," mystery girl interrupted sarcastically.

"Sirius Black," I finished.

Still staring up at me from her spot on the floor mystery girl replied, "Kendra Wayland a.k.a. Kenny. To my left is Terri Hamilton a.k.a. Ri, and to my right is-"

"Taylor Kennedy. Just Taylor to you."

Kenny. I loved the nick name.

"Anyways," Joey said. "Is this compartment full or do you have room for three more?"

As Taylor opened her mouth to speak, Kenny quickly jumped in. "Sure, come sit."

That is how we ended up in a compartment with three random girls who happened to be transfers from Canada. I sat across from Kenny as Remus sat across from Ri and Joey sat across from Taylor.

"What year are you in?" Kenny asked.

"6th," was my easy answer. "You?"

"Same," she replied. "So are there any good Quidditch teams at this school?"

"Bloody hell, you play Quidditch?" I retorted incredulously. There were very few girls I knew that could hold up a conversation about Quidditch let alone knew how to play.

"Tay and I both do. She plays keeper, but I'm a beater. Do you play?"

"Hell yeah," I said. "I'm a beater, but we have a spot open because Travis Wood just graduated. He was our other beater. Will you try out?"

She scoffed. "Duh."

"Wait, what house are you in?" I asked.

"House?" she questioned confused.

"You don't know about the houses? There are four. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw for the book worms, Slytherin for the assholes, Gryffindor for the brave and courageous, and Hufflepuff for everyone else."

"I take it you're a Gryffindor then?" she said.

"We all are," I answered.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, try not to sound too cocky about it."

All of a sudden I heard Taylor say, "Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you."

Kenny leaned over and said, "Oh, I thought your iPod was dead, Tay?"

"Oh, so we can call you Tay?" Joey asked. Somehow I didn't think that was going to happen.

"No," was Taylor's short answer. Yep, didn't think so.

Ri let out a huff as she looked up and shrugged in a what-can-you-do kind of way. Kenny rolled her eyes and took pity on the kid. "So, Joey, what classes are you taking this year?"

All of a sudden we were interrupted as the trolley came by. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" the little old lady asked. Ri jumped up.

"NO!" Kenny yelled as she jumped in front of the door. The three of us were quite surprised with this reaction and didn't really know what to think.

Taylor stood up and grabbed Ri's shoulders. I didn't fail to notice how Joey took this opportunity to check her out. "You need to sit your ass down on that seat. Now. I'm not fucking kidding, Ri. Sit. Down." Ri promptly sat down, a pout on her face. The three of us stood up to get our candy. Kenny sat back down as we filed out to get candy. Remus came back with chocolate frogs, me with liquorice wands, and Joey came back with Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans.

All of a sudden Taylor laughed. Needless to say she got a few funny looks. Needless to say we looked at Kenny funny as she glared at Taylor and said, "Shut. Up. Taylor."

"Ooo, full name," Joey commented.

"Unnecessary comment," Tay snapped back.

And then we were at Hogwarts.

**Joey's POV**

"Guys, I'm serious", some girl said sounding annoyed.

"No, that's me", Sirius said. He always does that.

In this compartment were 3 girls sprawled out taking up all the space, probably thinking that they wouldn't have to share because there is enough space for everyone to have their own compartment. Boy, are they wrong.

The girl on my left was sprawled out on the seat and had chocolate brown hair just passed her shoulder blades. She had dark brown eyes and tan skin. She looked to be about 5'8". Perfect height. I could definitely see her being my next girl. As long as she doesn't talk to the others from my past.

"I'm Sirius-" he started to say.

"No way," one of the girls interrupted sarcastically.

"Sirius Black," he finished.

Still staring up at him from her spot on the floor the girl replied, "Kendra Wayland a.k.a. Kenny. To my left is Terri Hamilton a.k.a. Ri, and to my right is-"

"Taylor Kennedy. Just Taylor to you." Mystery girl cut in.

Taylor.

"Anyways," I said. "Is this compartment full or do you have room for three more?"

As Taylor opened her mouth to speak, Kenny quickly jumped in. "Sure, come sit."

That is how we ended up in a compartment with three random girls who happened to be transfers from Canada. I sat across from Taylor as Remus sat across from Ri and Sirius sat across from Kenny.

I started to talk to Taylor about my Quidditch skills hoping she would be impressed and come onto me. I decided to ask her what she knew about Quidditch, hoping to be able to get some alone time later to teach her.

She pulled a head phone out of her ear, "Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you."

Kenny leaned over and said, "Oh, I thought your iPod was dead, Tay?"

"Oh, so we can call you Tay?"I asked.

"No," was Taylor's short answer.

Ri let out a huff as she looked up and shrugged in a what-can-you-do kind of way. Kenny rolled her eyes and asked, "So, Joey, what classes are you taking this year?"

All of a sudden we were interrupted as the trolley came by. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" the little old lady asked. Ri jumped up.

"NO!" Kenny yelled as she blocked the door. We all looked at her a little funny.

Tay stood up and grabbed Ri's shoulders. I took the opportunity to check out her curves. "You need to sit your ass down on that seat. Now. I'm not fucking kidding, Ri. Sit. Down." Ri promptly sat down, a pout on her face. The three of us stood up. Kenny sat back down as we went to get candy. Remus came back with chocolate frogs, Sirius with liquorice wands, and me with Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans.

Then Taylor laughed. Needless to say she got a few funny looks. Needless to say we then gave Kenny funny looks as she glared at Taylor and said, "Shut. Up. Taylor."

"Ooo, full name," I joked.

"Unnecessary comment," Tay snapped.

And then we arrived.

**Remus' POV**

"Guys, I'm serious," a girl said sounding annoyed.

"No, that's me," Sirius said. After six years that pun was getting really old.

In this compartment there were 3 girls sprawled out everywhere.

The girl on my right was sitting up leaning against the window. She had beautiful meadow green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. Her sun kissed skin suited her perfectly. Her waist length blonde hair flowed around her face and she looked to be about 5' 6". Perfect height. She looked kind of like a surfer girl.

"I'm Sirius-" he started to say.

"No way," one of the girls interrupted sarcastically.

"Sirius Black," he finished.

Still staring up at him from her spot on the floor the girl replied, "Kendra Wayland a.k.a. Kenny. To my left is Terri Hamilton a.k.a. Ri, and to my right is-"

"Taylor Kennedy. Just Taylor to you."

Ri. That was a cute nick name.

"Anyways," Joey said. "Is this compartment full or do you have room for three more?"

As Taylor opened her mouth to speak, Kenny quickly jumped in. "Sure, come sit."

That is how we ended up in a compartment with three random girls who happened to be transfers from Canada. I sat across from Ri as Joey sat across from Taylor and Sirius sat across from Kenny.

"So did you take Herbology in Canada?" I asked. School subjects were the easiest.

"Yes! It was my favourite subject! I actually took 6th year Herbology last year, so I have a spare this year," Ri said as she looked down, slightly embarrassed about it.

"Same," I replied with a smile.

"Really?" she asked tentively, as if hoping I wasn't just mocking her.

"Yeah," I assured.

"That's awesome-" she was interrupted as Kenny leaned across and said, "Oh, I thought your iPod was dead, Tay?"

"Oh, so we can call you Tay?" Joey asked. Not likely.

"No," was Tay's short reply. Didn't think so.

Ri huffed as she looked up and shrugged in a what-can-you-do style as Kenny started up a conversation with Joey.

"Anyway," she said to me as we continued our conversation.

All of a sudden we were interrupted as the trolley came by. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" the little old lady asked. Ri jumped up.

"NO!" Kenny yelled as she blocked the door. We all looked at her a little funny.

Tay stood up and grabbed Ri's shoulders. "You need to sit your ass down on that seat. Now. I'm not fucking kidding, Ri. Sit. Down." Ri promptly sat down, an adorable pout on her face. The three of us stood up. Kenny sat back down as we went to get candy. I came back with chocolate frogs, Sirius with liquorice wands, and Joey with Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans.

Then Taylor laughed. Needless to say she got a few funny looks. Needless to say we then gave Kenny funny looks as she glared at Taylor and said, "Shut. Up. Taylor."

"Ooo, full name," Joey tried to joke.

"Unnecessary comment," Tay snapped.

And then we arrived.


	2. The Sorting Hat

_**Things I'll Never Say**_

_Kendra __**Taylor **__Terri_

**Tay's POV**

Hogwarts looked fucking huge.

_Language!_

_**Whatever, Ri.**_

It was literally this giant ass castle sitting over a lake. Some giant dude was calling first years . . . and transfer students.

_Transfer students? Is that us?_

_**Transfer? Hmm. I was expecting something along the lines of delinquents.**_

_Come on._

"We'll catch up with you guys later," I heard Kenny tell them. I was already gone.

Once we got up to the castle some prof (with a bun so tight I thought it was going to pull her hair out) had us stand with the first years. Her name was Mc-something.

The three of us hadn't bothered changing into the school robes so we stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Hamilton, Terri," Mc called.

Ri practically skipped up and sat on the stool. And Mc put a hat on Ri's head. Wtf?

_HOLY SHIT IT TALKS!_

_**Language, Ri.**_

_This is different._

_No. No, it really isn't._

It took a while too. I was surprised, it took at least 10 minutes. "GRYYFINDOR!" the hat called.

_**Holy shit, it does talk.**_

_No shit, Sherlock._

"Kennedy, Taylor," Mc called.

I walked up and sat on the stool.

"You're going to have to take the hood off, Ms. Kennedy," Mc told me.

"And you are?" I replied.

"Who do you think you are?" she replied, completely affronted.

"That doesn't answer my question," I shot back. She pulled my hood off. Bitch.

_Chill, Tay. She's a prof._

_**Whatever.**_

She put the ratty old hat on my head.

_**Well, well, well. You certainly are a trouble maker. And skilled with memory charms too. **_I flinched at the comment. _**Much too energetic for Hufflepuff or your sneaking skills Slytherin would be a great fit.**_

_**No! Please! Just put me with Ri. Please! I need to be with at least one of them.**_

_**Well then . . . **_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Wayland, Kendra," Mc called.

Kenny took her time walking up to sit on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. It was surprisingly long. Longer than mine at least. Ri's was definitely longer. Finally the hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!"

**Ri's POV**

Hogwarts was beautiful. It was a magnificent castle over top of a shining lake. When we got in we had to line up with the first years. I was the first to be called up to be sorted. When the hat was placed on my head I was quite surprised when it started talking to me.

_HOLY SHIT IT TALKS!_

_**Language, Ri.**_

_This is different._

_No. No, it really isn't._

I blocked them out as the hat started talking.

_**Hmm, interesting. Skipped a year in Herbology. Ravenclaw's definitely a possibility. Slytherin? I see you and your friends don't mind causing a bit of trouble. Far too passionate for Hufflepuff. Yet you are a loyal and brave friend to those around you. And I see you don't have a problem with dangerous situations at all. Hmm. Oh the possibilities. I definitely have to say . . . **_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_**Holy shit it does talk.**_

_No shit, Sherlock._

I walked down the table to sit with Remus, Joey, and Sirius. I was also promptly introduced to James Potter who had been in the prefect compartment on the train.

**Kenny's POV**

Holy crap this place was awesome! But we had to line up with the first years, which SUCKED. Then Ri got called up to get sorted.

_HOLY SHIT IT TALKS._

_**Language, Ri.**_

_This is different._

_No. No, it really isn't._

It took a couple minutes to decide what house to put her in, then a loud, "GRYFFINDOR!" echoed through the hall.

_**Holy shit it does talk.**_

_No shit , Sherlock._

Then of course Tay went up. Of course, she gave McGonagall attitude while she was there.

_Chill, Tay. She's a prof._

_**Whatever.**_

The hat didn't take long to shout out, "GRYFFINDOR!" for her too.

"Wayland, Kendra," McGonagall called. God, I hated having a last name at the end of the alphabet.

I took my time walking up to sit on the stool. Then the stupid hat was placed on my head.

_**Well, well, well, another Canadian.**_

_Is that a problem?_

_**No. You're all quite smart, but not quite Ravenclaw worthy.**_

_Harsh._

_**Definitely not Hufflepuff.**_

_Ok._

_**Slytherin would definitely be an option. You are definitely sneaky enough.**_

_Oh, hell no. I'm not going into a house with those morons._

_**No need to be rude now. Gryffindor would definitely benefit from you. But are you sure you're not a Slytherin? Your parents would definitely be happy about it.**_

_But my brother wouldn't. _

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I walked down the table as everyone cheered. Ri, Tay, and I sat with Sirius, Remus, Joey, and James (who we didn't get to meet on the train because he was in the prefect compartment).

Then we had to wait as the first years were sorted. "Oh my god," I whined as I set my head on the table.

"What?" Sirius asked from my left.

"This is taking so LONG!"

"Kenny, it hasn't even been five minutes," Ri said.

"SO?" I shot back. "I'm hungry! I need food!"

"Well," Ri said. "We could've had food on the train but NOOOO-"

"Ri," Tay interrupted. "We've already had this conversation and it ended with me laughing and Kenny glaring so drop it."

"Well, fine then," Ri muttered, crossing her arms.

"Ooookkkkkk," James said.

"Sorry," I said. "Don't worry though, you'll get used to it."

And then the food appeared and I was in heaven.


	3. Mudbloods and Bets

_**Things I'll Never Say**_

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait :$ Brownie points to . . . . **_**Impure-fang, HPlover243, JesseeAnne, **_**and **_**dancingstar666.**_

_**Impure-fang: **_**Thanks so much for the feedback! We really appreciate it and are so happy to know you like the story :)**

_**dancingstar666: **_**Sorry for such the long wait! So glad you like the story so much! :) We feel honoured! :)**

_**fawn11: **_**That's awesome! Thanks so much! Yeah, lol I'm anal about grammar. Please don't' scream :p **

_Kendra __**Taylor **__Terri_

**Chapter 3: Mudbloods and Bets**

**Ri`s POV**

As soon as the food appeared, the guys and Kenny attacked it. The three boys paused to look at Kenny as she inhaled her food. Tay and I didn't give it a second glance, we were so used to it.

"Holy crap," James said. "Who knew a girl could eat so much?"

"I know, James," Sirius put in, "she could out eat YOU."

Kenny mock glared at both of them before a muffled, "Shut up, I'm eating."

The rest of the meal passed normally, without incident and with tons of laughter. It was perfect.

Over the next month, things were really great. Hogwarts really started to feel like home as we all grew closer. In the beginning of October, Dumbledore made the announcement. We were having a Halloween dance. Oh, boy.

**Kenny's POV**

A Halloween dance. Perfect. Time to put my master plan into action. It started with a heavy load of girl talk.

Tay, Ri, and I were all in our dorms and I decided now was the perfect time. "So, Ri, we've been here a couple months. Been pretty good, hasn't it?"

Ri shot me a weary look and said, "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice how happy our dear Remus looked at the mention of a dance. Seems he had someone in mind that he wanted to ask. How do you feel about that?"

Ri shrugged trying to look in different. Key word: trying. "He can ask whoever he wants. It's not like it matters to me."

Tay rolled her eyes from her spot on the bed. "Oh, come on, Ri. We all know you like the guy."

I laughed, "Wow, Tay, way to get right to the point. However, that brings us to our discussion. What are you going to do about it, Ri?"

"What is there to do about it? If he likes me, that's awesome, but so what?"

I lost my breath for a second. "So what? Ri, so what? Come on! If you really like him then go for it! This isn't a 'so what' kind of thing!"

"If you like a guy, just go for it, don't let your past hold you back. Stop acting as if life is a rehearsal. Live this day as if it's your last. The past is over and gone. The future isn't guaranteed."

Ri and I stared at her for a minute. "Aliens," I stated.

"It's got to be," Ri replied. "I don't see how else she could've said that. It just doesn't make sense."

"Oh, shut up, you morons."

"Anyways, getting back to the point of this whole conversation; Ri, you have to go to the dance with Remus." Ri started to shake her head before I had even finished my sentence.

"I can't. Not after _**him.**_" We all knew what _**him**_ she was talking about.

"Ri, you can't let _**him**_ control your future. Remus is the complete opposite. He would never do anything to hurt you. You've seen what a great guy he is," I said.

"You've known him longer than you knew Jason before you went out with him. Plus, you see each other everyday. You know pretty much everything about him," Tay helped.

I saw her look down as she processed this new information. I knew she would cave. "Great. So now that that's settled. I'm hungry. And we have to have a conversation about taking your own advice," I said looking directly at Tay. And with that we made our way downstairs to the common room.

**Guy's POV**

While the girls were upstairs, the four guys were downstairs having their own heart-to-heart.

"So, Remus," Sirius started. "What's going on with you and Ri?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Oh, please, Moony." James stated, "We all know you like the girl, so when are you going to ask her to the Halloween dance?"

"James, you know why I can't do that," Remus replied.

"Oh, come on!" Joey put in. "Your 'furry little problem' isn't going to bother her a bit and we all know it. Why is that so hard for you to accept?"

"Because you don't have to live with it. I do. And I'm not willing to put anyone else in danger because of it," he snapped back.

"Calm down, Moony," Sirius cut in. "We all know what kind of girl Ri is. Hell, what kind of girls they all are and there is no bloody way that this would affect her."

Remus sighed. His friends were determined and, for some reason, this time he believed them.

**Tay's POV**

That was the most successful girl talk we've had in a while. Of course, Kenny was hungry since it was dinner time and we were already 5 minutes late. It was like her stomach was on a schedule, when it was time for a meal, she was hungry. When we arrived to the common room the guys were there sitting on the sofas and chairs waiting for us. For some reason, I was quite surprised about this even though I know I shouldn't have been since we've been going to all the meals with them. James and Lily, of course, were already down eating. Ri was lagging behind, probably nervous about seeing Remus.

"Hey," Joey spoke up looking at me, but talking to everyone.

I didn't say anything so Kenny jumped in, "Come on, people have already started eating."

Everyone had a small chuckle as she practically ran out the door with Sirius by right behind her.

Ri finally made it down the stairs where Remus was waiting to get her alone for a little bit. Which, of course, left Joey and me to walk with one another. When all he wants to do is talk, it gets quite annoying, but I'm not going to complain.

We were about to make the last turn to the great hall, but Severus was there to stop us followed by Bellatrix and Regulus.

"What do you want, Snape?" Sirius spat out.

"Oh, I just wanted to know how your filthy mudblood friend was fitting in with all of you," Snape said, a small giggle coming from Bellatrix.

Ri and Kenny froze while the guys all looked confused and I drew out my wand.

"Oh wait, did they not know?" he said, faking innocence.

I was about to curse him when Kenny stepped in and said, "He's not worth you getting expelled."

"Poor mudblood, has to have her friends step in because she can't even fight her own battles," Snape mocked.

Just as he finished, Joey stepped in front of me and punched him across the face. Regulus just stood there looking highly amused, while Bellatrix ran to him. Probably to take him to the hospital wing; it was a pretty strong punch.

My face was blank and all I could here in my head was Kenny's evil cackling that just screamed I told you so. Ri just smirked.

"I'm not hungry," I started, "I'll see you guys later."

I saw Kenny give Joey a look, and then he said, "Yeah, I'm not that hungry either, we'll see you guys later."

Just as we started to walk back, I heard Kenny say, "Okay, let's go, I'm still hungry."

**Ri's Pov**

I held back my laughter as Kenny marched off to the great hall. The four of us found seats beside Lily and James. I couldn't help but notice Kenny's eyebrows go up as she saw the two of them talking and laughing together.

_Kenny, what are you thinking?_

_I have no idea what you're talking about._

_Kenny . . . _

_Fine. I was just thinking that it's about time they got together, don't you think?_

_Ugh, Kenny. You meddle too much._

I could practically feel the smugness radiating off her at the comment.

_I know._

She whispered something to Sirius as we all sat down. I glanced at her wearily and she just gave me an innocent smile that made me think she was doing something as un-innocent as possible.

Dinner was uneventful. At least, until Remus asked me if I wanted to go on a walk.

_**You better go.**_

_Tay, you're not even here. But, I agree. Go._

"Sure," I replied. The two of us got up and walked out to the lake. Remus seemed nervous about something. "What's bothering you?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just something the guys said to me earlier," he replied.

"Oh," I said softly. I let out a sigh. I was kind of hoping he would ask me. "So did you finish your potions essay?"

"Yeah," he said, distractedly.

"Ok, Remus, what's the real reason you wanted to go for a walk?" I asked. I needed to know if he liked me or not.

"Ri. . ." he turned to look at me. "Ri. Will you go to the Halloween dance with me?"

_If you don't say yes right now, you will not wake up in the morning._

_Shut up._

Surprisingly, they stayed quiet. A slow smile spread across my face as I looked into Remus' gorgeous blue eyes. "Yes."

**Kenny's POV**

Once Ri and Remus went on their walk, Sirius and I put our plan into action.

"So, James, Lily," I started. "What would the two of you be planning for the next Hogsmeade trip?"

James glanced at me, wondering where I was going with this. "I was planning on going with the Marauders, as usual."

"Well, I'm not sure yet," Lily replied. "Why?"

"Well, Kenny and I were wondering if the two of you wanted to come with us?" Sirius said. Not what I was going to say exactly, but that works.

"Like a double date?" Lily asked uncertainly. I could see her starting to back out already, even as James' eyes lit up.

"No, no," I quickly back tracked. "Just four friends hanging out."

"Oh, ok," they both agreed.

This was going to be good.

**Tay's POV**

The walk up to the common room was fairly quiet. It wasn't awkward, just quiet. When we arrived, Joey gave the password to the fat lady. When we went in, I sat on the couch and Joey sat beside me. It was quiet for a little before Joey started to speak.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he said looking up at me.

"This is why," I said looking into his dark eyes.

"What's this?" Joey said, slightly confused.

"I don't want people to judge because I have different blood," I started, "I'm not the smartest in the year, which means more people can question why I got magic."

"Nobody's questioning why you have magic, none of us are," Joey started, "I'm not blind, you pay attention in class most of the time, you get good marks."

"Go eat," I said, feeling slightly bad that he wasn't going to eat because of me.

"I already told you I'm not hungry Taylor," he said smiling.

Wow, cute and nice. I still can't get over him. If it's not his smile, it's his eyes, or just the way he talks to me. I know I have to get over him because I don't want to screw it up.

"Tay," I started.

"What?" Joey asked slightly confused.

"You can call me Tay," I smiled.

He smiled back and said, "Okay Tay."

_AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_

_**Shut. Up.**_

"Hey, do you want to make a bet," I said happily.

"What kind of bet?" Joey asked.

"Well, before you agree, I should let you know I'm a pro at bets, never lost one. But, this bet is on Ri and Remus," I said.

"Oh, they'll get together at the dance or earlier," Joey said feeling confident.

Knowing her secret helped a lot, "No, they'll definitely get together officially, but not before the dance."

"Okay. If I win, you have to be my date to the Halloween dance," Joey said.

"No," I said defensively.

"Well, that's part of the bet. I get something if I win and if you win-"

"Yea, I know. I get something," I glared at him and thinking of something I want.

"Fine, you give me 50 galleons if I win," I said smirking.

"Deal," he said while extending out his hand to officiate the deal.

I nodded and shook his hand.

_You don't know what you just got yourself into._

_**Can it, Kenny. I've never lost a bet.**_

_There's a first time for everything._

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update :( School is freaking crazy right now! I know it's not really an excuse, but between school, ISU's, and reading fanfics, **_**boscogirl**_** and I didn't really have time to write, but hopefully the next update will come sooner! Please review it makes us happy =D **


	4. Dates and Dresses

**A/N: I know we are terrible! Our sincerest apologies to anyone who is still invested in this story! We have a plan for where we want it to go but it's hard to find the time to write, especially since boscogirl and I are both working all summer! Brownie points go to … peaceoutrunner23, earthlover8815, viper marie cahilll.**

**fawn11: **Thanks for the enthusiasm! Halloween dance isn't in this chapter but will be coming soon, promise. Sorry the update didn't come sooner.

**lesley p:** Thank you so much! The two of us love to write, but are sorry we couldn't get this next chapter up while you were marking!

**DAMONISHOT**: Thanks! Hope this makes you happy! p.s. LOVE the name :)

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Dates and Dresses**

**Ri's POV**

Remus and I were going to the Halloween dance together. I don't think I've ever been so happy before. Of course, once I got back to the dorm there was some serious girl talk waiting for me.

"It's about time you got here!" Kenny said. "Just what exactly were you and dear Remus doing out there?" I blushed at her insinuation.

"Woah, woah, woah, apparently I'm a page behind everyone here," Tay interrupted. "You and Remus?"

"Yeah," I said shyly. "He asked me to the dance." I felt myself smile. "I said yes."

Tay looked like she was about to have a heart attack. "You guys aren't official yet, right?"

"No," I said, slightly confused as she calmed down. Kenny was just sitting there looking smug as if she knew everything in the world. "So what exactly is the purpose of this girl talk session?" I looked at Kenny.

"Well," she started, "the first thing is you and Remus, along with Joey and Tay-"

"Wait! Joey and Tay?" I looked over to the girl in question. "What exactly did I miss?"

Tay just rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. There's nothing going on between us. We just made a bet."

"And this bet includes that if she loses she has to go to the Halloween dance with him," Kenny stated the smug smile never going away.

"What's the bet about?" I asked.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," Tay said as Kenny looked like she was about to burst into laughter. "Back to the point. You and Remus. What are you going to wear to the dance?"

"Oh my God!" Kenny cried out all of a sudden.

"What!" Tay nearly screamed, jumping up.

"We don't have dresses!"

Tay looked ready to strangle her. "That's why you screamed?! And who said anything about dresses!"

Kenny rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Tay. You knew it was a formal thing. That implies dresses. That also means we're going to need to borrow the boys invisibility cloak soon too. After all, the dance is a week Friday."

"OK!" I interrupted. "Getting back on topic. Who are you two going with?"

They looked at each other, then back at me and shrugged. "Haven't gotten that far yet," Kenny stated.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. I'm going to bed and I expect you two to have dates by Friday or I will find you some and you won't like it."

"Friday!" Kenny said.

"That's only two days!" Tay objected.

"You better hurry then," was my reply before rolling over and drifting off.

**Kenny's POV**

Today was Thursday. Fuck. I needed to find a date today or my life was ruined. Trust me, if Ri picks out a date for me, my social life will be ruined.

We were sitting at breakfast. That's how our day usually starts. What was different about today was that Jake Silver came walking over to our table. Jake Silver was probably THE hottest Ravenclaw student in our year. He walked right up to us. Tay and I both smiled.

"Hey," Tay said.

He nodded at her, "Hey, Tay." I didn't fail to notice Tay voiced no objection to the nickname, but Ri's hand shot out and covered Joey's mouth. "Um, Kenny, can I talk to you? In private?"

My smile didn't disappear as I got up. "Sure."

We walked out of the great hall and I could practically feel everyone staring at us. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well," Jake started, "I was wondering if you were going to the dance with anyone?"

_Shit, shit, shit. What do I say!?_

_**What do you mean what do you say? This is JAKE SILVER. You say yes!**_

_No. She's going to say no._

_**What are you—oooohhhhhhh. Right. Say no.**_

_What do you two know that I don't?_

_Nothing. Now say no._

"Actually, ummm . . . Jake, I . . . I'm kind of . . . waiting for someone to ask me."

"Oh," he looked down, "that's cool."

I felt so bad. "I'm so sorry."

"No, I get it. And I hope he asks you. He's a pretty lucky guy." Awww, shit. Why'd he have to say that? Now I feel even worse.

Jake and I walked back to our respective tables. Sirius looked up as I sat down. "So what happened? What'd he want?"

"Back off, Sirius," Tay snapped.

"Chill, Tay," I said. "It's cool." I turned to Sirius. "He asked me to the dance."

Out of nowhere at the end of the table all we heard was, "Ooooooooo!" Who the hell was that?

Tay stood up and looked down the table, "Who the fuck are you?" No response. Tay sat back down.

"Anyways . . ." Ri continued. "What'd you say?"

I quirked an eyebrow. She already knew the answer.

"I said no."

"Oh, really?" Sirius asked.

I shot him a confused look. "Did you want me to say yes?"

"No!" he practically yelled. "I mean, it doesn't really matter to me who you go with, so whatever."

"Mhmmm." I nodded, slightly confused.

"Alright, then," Remus said. "Now that that's over with, let's get to class."

"Ugh, way to kill a day, Remus," James groaned.

We all made our way to transfiguration.

**Tay's POV**

Transfiguration. Wooo. My least favourite subject. And let's not mention the teacher. Ri, Remus, and Lily are studiously taking notes, as usual. James and Joey were sitting in the back corner, the two of them joking around. Sirius and Kenny were passing notes and it looked like Kenny was . . . blushing? WTF?

As I leaned back into my chair, wanting nothing more than to sleep, Ri leaned over. "Tay, you should be taking notes. We might have a test on this stuff."

"Now, why would I do that?" I asked. "That's what I have your notes for." I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes and went back to her precious note taking.

I watched as Sirius and Kenny passed that note back and forth. I heard Kenny giggle. Kenny does not giggle. I had to find out what this note was. So I did something that was definitely not the smartest idea. I took my wand out and muttered, "Accio parchment." Of course, since we were in a school it was a pretty dumb idea. Parchment came flying at me from all directions.

"Was there something you needed, Ms. Kennedy?" McGonagall asked.

I held up a piece of parchment, "No, it's ok. I got it."

"Oh, so you've decided to take notes like your friends? It seems they've rub off on you."

"Yes . . . well, it's important to take good notes to succeed in life," I said, trying not to cringe as I said it. I looked down on my desk to see Ri's notes. "See, I ran out of room on my parchment." I could feel Ri fuming beside me as I held up her notes.

"It seems so. Well, very good job Ms. Kennedy. Now, Ms. Wayland, are you alright?"

I turned to see Sirius, James, and Joey all doubled over in their chairs laughing, but Kenny was rolling on the floor with tears coming out of her eyes. I give you my friend, the bitch.

Kenny put a hand up, "Yeah, just give me a second!" She stood up slowly, her breathing laboured and her face red.

"Well, I decided to take the high road—" I was interrupted by Kenny laughter as she ended up on the floor again.

"Anyways, I decided I wanted to be prepared for the next test," I said looking at Ri.

"Yes, your notes are excellent . That is very mature of you," McGonagall said.

Ri was pissed and I knew I wouldn't get out of this one very easy.

**Ri's Pov**

I can't believe she just did that. I have been taking detailed notes every class and I never got a good job. Typical Taylor to get all the luck with teachers. I try so hard to impress them but it's like I'm just a nuisance. Class finally ended and we all walked in the hallway Joey giving Tay a high five probably involving the situation that just happened in the classroom. Tay slowed down and waited for me, since I was walking slower then usual.

"Here are your notes," Tay said handing them to me.

"Thanks," I responded shortly.

"Come on Ri, you know it was only a joke," Tay said.

"Doesn't make it any better," I said looking at the ground.

"Why not? Is it because McGonagall noticed? Cause if you want I can go back and tell her they were yours," Tay said looking apologetic.

I didn't respond right away knowing she was serious and didn't know what to do.

"No, it's okay," I responded quietly.

Tay leaned over and hugged me then looked up to see Remus waiting for us to finish.

"I'll talk to you later," Tay said quickly walking off to where everyone else is.

"You want to go work on our essays in the library," Remus asked.

"Sure, might as well get them finished early, we'll have a busy week," I said smiling that someone will finally work on homework early with me.

The walk to the library was quiet and once we arrived we started working right away. Eventually Remus broke the silence and said, "It's nice to have someone that is willing to do the work early with me."

"Don't the guys like to finish early?" I asked knowing the answer.

We both laughed knowing that they would both rather spend their spare fooling around in the common room than in the library.

**Remus Pov**

Hearing the sound of her laugh is an amazing feeling. I don't think any of the guys understand the way she makes me feel. She was like my sun on a dark and gloomy day and it was then that I realized she was the one I needed and have waited for. The guys were right about how she wouldn't judge me on my 'furry little problem'. She was it for me. A girl I had known for only 2 months and I already knew I couldn't live without her. As we continued working the silence of the library I knew I had to ask now or I would regret it.

"Will you go out with me?" My voice sounded hopeful even to me.

Ri's head shot up from her work eyes full of shock and excitement.

"Yes," I barely heard her and naturally assumed it was no.

"I mean, I can completely understand why you wouldn't. I could ruin our friendsh—," I blabbered. Her hand covered my mouth.

"Remus, I said yes."

I smiled, "Good."

Ri smiled right back and I took her hand in mine.

**Kenny's POV **

I saw Remus and Ri head off to the library as the rest of us headed to the common room. We all lounged around, Tay, Lily, and Joey were sitting on the couch, James was in one of the chairs, and Sirius was in the other. Since there were no open spots to sit I sat on the ground leaning back against Sirius' chair. We were all having a great laugh at Tay's expense because of her lovely Accio charm in Transfiguration today.

All of a sudden, none other than Damon Kingston, 7th year Gryffindor, chaser and captain of the Quidditch team, possibly the hottest guy in the whole school, walks over to Tay and says, "Tay, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Tay smiled as she stood up and they walked to the far corner of the common room. Still in sight.

"So," James started, "anything remotely interesting happen to anyone today?" We all shook our heads. It was pretty much just a normal school day.

"Hey," Lily started, "any idea when Ri and Remus will get together?"

Sirius shrugged, "Not sure. We gave him a lovely pep talk though so it should be soon."

My ears perked at that. "Soon as in before the dance soon?"

Sirius looked down at me confused but answered, "Probably, as long as she says yes."

Lily and I answered simultaneously, "Oh, she will."

Joey was more focused on Tay and Damon than our conversation. All of a sudden we heard Tay's voice drift over, "You're really hot, and nice, and a great Quidditch captain, and did I mention hot?" Joey's face went blood red. We saw Damon's lips move but couldn't hear him before we heard Tay again, "Definitely!" A moment later they hugged and Tay made her way back to us with a smile on her face.

As she sat down on the couch Joey glowered, "Oh, tired of your new boyfriend already?"

Tay leaned forward to look passed Lily at Joey, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about," Joey started. He imitated Tay in a high pitched voice, "'You're really hot, and nice, and a great Quidditch captain, and did I mention hot?' Sound familiar?"

Tay just looked at him, "Oh, so you eavesdrop now?"

"Tay?" I couldn't help but interject. "We heard you from over here. Oh, don't glare at me," I warned.

She just rolled her eyes and directed her attention back to Joey. "Where do you get off calling him my boyfriend, anyway?"

"Oh, please," Joey shot back. "You were all over him."

**Tay's POV (a few minutes earlier)**

I stood up and followed Damon to the opposite corner of the room.

"So are you ready for the game on Saturday?" he asked.

I didn't really think that's what he wanted to talk about but I answered anyways, "Yeah, it's going to be a big one."

"Yeah. Anyway, I think we both know this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about." I nodded. "Actually I was wondering if you had a date to the dance next Friday?"

I have to say I wasn't expecting that. I mean DAMON KINGSTON asking me of all people out? We must have been in an alternate universe or something. I was about to say yes before I remembered the bet Joey and I made. I couldn't have a date to the dance just in case. "I'm sorry. I can't. Don't get me wrong you're an awesome guy. You're really hot, and nice, and a great Quidditch captain, and did I mention hot? But I'm going solo to the dance."

"No, I get it. But I have one question for you. Is there someone else?"

I shrugged, "Kind of. It's complicated."

He just nodded. "I get it. But could we at least still be friends?"

"Definitely!" I said, probably a little too loudly.

"Does that mean you're new friend can have a hug?" he said with a little grin.

"Of course," I laughed and hugged him before walking back over to our group.

I sat down on the couch and immediately Joey scowled at me, "Oh, tired of your new boyfriend already?"

I leaned forward to look passed Lily at Joey, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about," Joey started. He tried to imitate me in a voice way too high, "'You're really hot, and nice, and a great Quidditch captain, and did I mention hot?' Sound familiar?"

I just looked at him, "Oh, so you eavesdrop now?"

"Tay?" Kenny interrupted. I looked over at her. "We heard over from over here." My look turned into a glare. "Oh, don't glare at me," she warned.

I just rolled my eyes and directed my attention back to Joey. "Where do you get off calling him my boyfriend, anyway?"

"Oh, please," Joey shot back. "You were all over him."

"All over him?" I said, incredulously. "You want to know what 'all over him' looks like? Hey, Damon!" I called, "Can you come here for a sec?"

Damon strolled over and as soon as he got close enough I grabbed the front of his robes and kissed him. I heard Lily gasp beside me. As soon as I let him go he just kind of looked at me. "This doesn't change my answer," I told him.

Damon nodded and walked back to his friends. I heard someone crying and looked over to see Kenny crying into Sirius' leg and saying, "My little Tay's all grown up, I'm so proud." I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh, so you guys are official now?" Joey shot at her.

I rolled my eyes. Guys are so dense. "No, that was me proving a point."

"Although, I'm sure that was a fun point to prove," Kenny put in. I turned to her to briefly smile and nod, before turning back to Joey.

"The point that you can go around kissing any guy you want and get away with it?"

Oh my God, this kid needs help. "No, the point that hugging a guy does not count as being 'all over him'."

Next thing I knew we were in an all out yelling match.

**Kenny's POV**

I have to say I was very proud of Tay for making such a bitch move. And it was quite entertaining watching her and Joey yell back and forth. All of a sudden we heard the portrait door swing open and Lily, James, Sirius, and I turned to see Ri and Remus walk in holding hands. Lily 'Awww'd while James and Sirius both looked smug, but I couldn't help but roll around laughing because I knew what this meant for Tay and I couldn't wait to see her reaction.

"Tay," I managed to gasp, "you need to see this." She turned and I saw her face pale at the sight of Ri and Remus.

Tay let out a massive groan before collapsing on the couch and looking up at the ceiling groaning, "Who the fuck did I piss off up there? I mean, really, what'd I do to deserve this?"

Joey was looking quite smug at this new development.

"What's going on?" Remus said.

"Mark this day on your calendar! Taylor Rain Kennedy has lost a bet!" I announced.

Ri looked at the two of us, "That's what the bet was about?"

I stopped laughing.

"Now, now, Ri," Tay started.

"Tay," I interrupted. "Just run. You're not going to talk yourself out of this one."

"Good plan," Tay said before booking it upstairs, Ri close behind.

"Somebody want to fill us in!" James yelled after them.

"Well," I said, "Our dear little Tay has a date for the dance."

"What?" Remus said. "With who?"

"Me," Joey stated proudly.

"Woah, Chay, way to go," Remus said. Chay?

"Thanks, Moony," Joey smiled. Moony?

"Well, Prongs," Sirius stated, "looks like you're the only one without a date to the dance." Prongs?

"So it seems, Padfoot," James stated sadly. Padfoot? "Woah, wait. When'd you get a date?"

"Yeah, Pads," Remus jumped in. "Who's the lovely mystery girl?"

"C'mon, Padfoot," Joey encouraged, "you can tell us. Whoever she is, I bet she's gorgeous."

I jumped up and clapped my hands before it could go any further. "That's our cue to leave. And, Joey, shut up. You are now going to the dance with Tay so clean up your act, buddy. Now you guys have your little guy chat. Lily, would you like to come with me to make sure Ri hasn't killed Tay yet?" Lily nodded and the two of us headed upstairs.

**Ri's POV **

As soon as I found out Tay and Joey had made the bet about Remus and me I was furious. I couldn't believe she would do that. I mean, I was one of her best friends. Really it wasn't that big of a deal, but it still would've been nice to have a heads up.

Lily and Kenny came up the stairs into our dorm. Tay and I were just sitting on our beds. "So what are the guys doing?" Tay asked.

"Being guys," Lily replied. Lily had been hanging out with us more and more lately since she was now friends with James.

"Hey, Lily," I said, "Do you have a date for the dance yet?" Lily shook her head.

"Does anyone else find it odd that Lily is the only girl of our group without a date, and James is the only boy?" Kenny spoke up.

"When did you get a date?" I spoke up.

"Sirius and I are going together," she replied.

"WOAH!"

"Wait a sec!"

"What!?"

"STOP!" We all fell silent at her command. "Today in Transfiguration I told him about the little problem of finding a date by Friday or my reputation would be shot down the drain and he volunteered saying he didn't want to go stag to the dance and he needed a date too, so we are going as friends."

"Oh, so you just giggle and blush whenever your friend asks you to go to the dance?" Tay said.

"Wait, wait, wait," I interrupted. "You giggled? You?"

"Heard it myself," Tay supplied.

"Guys, really?" Kenny said. "Now is so not the time."

"Oh, now's the perfect time," Lily joined the conversation. "So how much do you like him?"

"I don't!" Kenny objected even as the blush creeped up her cheeks.

"Oh, please," Tay scoffed. "You like him more than I like Joey."

"Wait, what?" Kenny said. "You like Joey? How come we haven't heard of this before?"

"Me? Like Joey? HA! You've got to be kidding?"

"Alright," I jumped in. "Hang on a second. We are on Sirius and Kenny right now we will get to Joey and Tay in a minute and then Lily and James."

"Woah, wait," Lily interrupted, "Me and James? When did this enter the conversation?"

"We all know you like him and he likes you so we are just waiting for you to get together," Kenny said offhandedly.

"Exactly," I agreed. "Back to the point. Kenny. How long have you liked Sirius?"

She gave up denying it now. "A while." I raised an eyebrow. "Since the opening feast."

"And we haven't heard of this," I protested. "Why wouldn't you tell us!? We would've snooped!"

"That's why I didn't tell you!" Kenny shot back. "Just leave it alone for now. Moving on to Tay and Joey, please."

"Right," Lily said. "Tay, we all know he is head over heels for you. And you can't tell me he's not hot or that he doesn't care."

"Exactly," Kenny said. "I mean, he missed a meal for you! For a guy that means a lot. I mean, imagine me missing a meal! It just doesn't happen unless there's an extremely good reason. Apparently you're a good enough reason."

"Guys," Tay said, "He doesn't like me. Kenny, the only reason he missed that meal was because you gave him a very severe look."

"So that's why you're letting him call you Tay now," Kenny raised an eyebrow.

Tay just scoffed at that. "I can't help but notice," Kenny continued, "that you failed to say you didn't like him. You only said he doesn't like you. Case closed. Next argument: James and Lily." We all rounded on her.

"There's nothing to say," she spoke, "we just became friends I'm not taking it any farther than that for now."

"Oooo," Tay said, "for now."

"Lily," Kenny said, "there is absolutely no point in denying the fact that you and James are perfect for each other and therefore need to get together as soon as possible. Which means going to the dance together, even if it is just as friends." Lily opened her mouth to object. "It's not up for discussion. You're going with him, which means if he asks you, you say yes. And I will know if you say differently and then you will regret it. Big time." Lily gave up and just nodded. "Great. So now that that's settled, let's go for lunch." With that, Kenny walked out of the dorm and down the stairs, the three of us trailing behind. I swear, food was the only thing on that girl's mind half the time.

**Guys' POV**

As soon as Lily and Kenny had gone upstairs the guys assaulted Sirius with questions.

"Who is it?"

"Do we know her?"

"Is she hot?" You can guess who asked the last one.

"Calm down," Sirius interrupted. He was getting quite tired of the interrogation already. "Yes, you know her, and yes, she's hot."

"Well, tell us her name then!" James said.

Sirius hesitated for a moment. "I'm taking Kenny." His answer was met with dead silence. "What? All of a sudden you guys can't talk?"

"Well," Remus started, "Kenny was not the name we were expecting."

"What name were you expecting then?" Sirius asked.

"Don't really know," James answered. "But Kenny was not it."

"Is there a problem with me taking Kenny?" Sirius questioned, getting a little upset by his friends reactions.

"No, no," Joey quickly assured. "It's just . . ."

"Well," Remus said, "we don't really know how to say this . . ."

James rolled his eyes. "What our two illiterate friends are trying to say here, is just don't do anything stupid, ok, Pads?"

"Illiterate!" Remus objected.

"Relax, Prongs," Sirius said, "I've got it all under control. Moving on. When did our dear little Remy suddenly grow up?"

"Yeah, Moony," James turned to his other friend. "When did this happen?"

The three boys leaned towards their friend eagerly, awaiting an answer. He just shrugged. "I don't know. When you like a girl, you ask her out. Isn't that how it always works?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Well, yeah, but you've had what? One girlfriend over the years?"

Joey nodded his head. "Remus, you're not exactly the most experienced in that department."

James rolled his eyes at Joey's comment. "Oh, please, Chay, we all know that's you. Just don't screw with Tay, ok?"

Joey laughed, "Relax, she already hates me anyways."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Now that that's over, James. We need to find you a date to the dance."

Sirius barked out a laugh, "Really, Moony, you should already know Prongs has decided to ask Lily."

Joey nodded in agreement. "Perfect," Sirius finished. "Call the girls down, I'm hungry."

**Kenny's POV**

Lunch was delicious as usual and classes went by as boring as ever. As we all headed back to the common room I made sure that Lily and James were shoved to the back of the group. I saw them talking and to my amazement Lily twirled her hair. I knew then that James and Lily were now going to the dance together. I nudged Sirius and gestured to the two of them walking behind us. "'Bout time," he said.

"At least that makes our trip to Hogsmeade easier," I commented.

"Yeah, it might even be a double date by then," he said, catching my eye. I refrained from blushing.

"Yeah, you never know," was all I said. "Oh, by the way, do you mind if we borrow James' invisibility cloak Saturday after the game for an impromptu Hogsmeade visit?"

"Only if we get to come," Sirius said grinning.

I rolled my eyes and smiled back, "Sure, why not."

_SATURDAY MORNING_

Tay and I rushed downstairs and out to the Quidditch pitch with Joey, Sirius, and James. As our team stood in the locker room Damon paced back and forth in front of us. "Today is a big day. Today we show those good for nothing snakes what Gryffindor stands for. If we play as hard as we practice we can kick their sorry arses into next week. As long as we play as a team we are unstoppable!" His pep talk was met with enthusiastic cheers as we all lined up to go out.

James and Damon stood in front of Sirius and I, with Tay and Joey behind and Katie Spinnet behind them. Tay would be playing chaser today with Katie and Damon since her and Joey rotated playing keeper. James was, of course, our seeker and Sirius and I were beaters. Sirius and I were both concentrating on the game as we heard Joey and Tay talking behind us.

"Don't fall off your broom today," Joey started, "I don't want to have to come out of the net to catch you."

"Just worry about keeping the quaffle out of the hoops, alright?" Tay snapped back. "The last thing we need is the snakes holding this over us."

"Look," Joey sobered, "all I'm trying to say is be careful. You never know what dirty tricks the Slytherins might pull."

Tay looked back at him. "Same to you." Sirius and I shared a sideways glance as she said the words.

_Told you he cares._

_**Shut. Up.**_

All of a sudden we were walking out on the field and up in the air to start the game.

**Ri's POV**

The game was going great. I had grown used to watching Quidditch games over the years, since Tay and Kenny had both been playing since first year. It never stopped the worry in my gut though. Seeing them up there and knowing all the things that have gone wrong or could go wrong didn't help. Having Remus beside me was definitely calming. And Lily, too.

All of a sudden as Tay dove for the quaffle, Malfoy came out of nowhere and slammed right into her. I saw her fall off her broom and the crowd let out a loud gasp. I turned and buried my face into Remus' chest. "I can't watch," I muttered into his shirt. I could feel his hand rubbing my back, trying to take some of the anxiety away. It helped.

When I finally looked up, Tay and Joey were standing beside each other, watching as Kenny shouted at Malfoy with Sirius and James stopping her from killing him. I never would've guessed the two of them would be the ones to hold her back.

Lily, Remus, and I made our way hastily down to the pitch to make sure Tay was alright. By this time there was no one left in the air.

**Tay's POV**

I have no fucking clue where the hell Malfoy came from. All of a sudden he was there knocking into me and I lost the hold on my broom. I could feel myself falling. I could see the ground coming closer and closer, and all of a sudden it wasn't there anymore. Something hard slammed into me, saving me from my fall. I rolled on the ground and when I finely came to a stop I looked to see Joey underneath me.

He smirked at me. "What'd I say about making me come out of my net to catch you?"

I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks at his comment. Then I realized what position we were in and got up in a rush.

"Aww," he pouted. "I liked that position."

The blush vanished as I hit him upside the head and muttered, "Perve."

"Is that anyway to treat your rescuer?" he said, getting up.

I choked out a polite, "Thank you." He just nodded in acknowledgement. I looked over to see Kenny taking a lunge at Malfoy with Sirius and James of all people holding her back. Sirius whispered something into her ear and she calmed down enough to settle for just glaring at Malfoy as the three of them made their way over.

Ri rushed up to me. "Are you ok? All bones intact? No memory loss? How many finger am I holding up?"

"RI!" I interrupted. "I'm fine. Not a scratch."

**Kenny's POV**

As soon as I saw Malfoy nail Tay, I sped my way over to kill him. As soon as we all landed, I was right in his face. I could feel James and Sirius holding me back.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU COULD'VE KILLED HER! HOW THE HELL'D YOU EVEN MAKE THE TEAM YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING ASSHOLE! LEARN HOW TO PLAY THE GAME! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T COME OVER THERE RIGHT NOW AND KILL YOU MYSELF YOU CHEATING BASTARD!"

"Kenny, calm down," Sirius muttered in my ear. "We'll get him back later, but there are teachers present."

I took a couple deep breaths and settled for glaring at Malfoy as we walked over to Ri, Remus, Lily, Joey, and Tay. If looks could kill, Malfoy would be six feet under.

"You holding up ok?" James asked when we got close enough.

Tay waved him off. "I'm fine."

"Go to the hospital wing to get checked out anyway," Ri said, slightly panicked. Tay opened her mouth, but I shot her a look. Ri hated us playing Quidditch as it was, this was the last thing we needed. I took Tay's broom.

"Come on," Joey said, "I'll walk you." Sirius took Joey's broom and Tay and Joey made their way towards the castle.

I turned to Ri. "Don't worry. You know Tay, she's impossible to put a dent in."

**Tay's POV**

Madame Pomfrey made Joey wait outside as she sat me down on one of the beds to check for injuries. I really don't understand why people can never believe you when you say 'I'm fine'.

As the healer went to grab some equipment I heard raised voices outside the hospital wing. I crept slowly over to the door, not making a sound.

"Why would you leave the net?" Was that Damon? Who was he talking to?

"Did you want me to just let her fall?" I heard Joey reply indignantly. They were talking about me?

"You would've let anyone else fall!" Joey had no response. "All I'm saying is that we could've lost that game because you had to leave the net. Why is she so important that you had to catch her?"

Joey paused for a minute before I heard the quiet reply. "She's different."

"Oh my God." Damon sounded as if he had an epiphany. "You're 'the one' she was talking about." Shut up, Damon! Stop talking now! This was not good!

"What?" Joey sounded confused. I could just picture his face all scrunched up and had to hold in my laughter. "What do you mean 'the one'? What the hell is that?"

Damon wisely kept his mouth shut, thank God! But what did Joey mean by, 'She's different.' Was that a good thing? I mean, it must be if he would've let anyone else fall. It kind of felt nice, thinking it was a compliment.

"Dear, what are you doing?" Madame Pomfrey's voice startled me out of my brooding.

"Oh, nothing," I replied as I made my way back over to the bed.

After a few more moments, I was cleared to go. When I walked out the door, there was Joey waiting for me, but no Damon. I smiled at him and we walked back to the dorms.

When we entered the common room, Ri shot up from her spot on the couch. "So are you alright? What'd Madame Pomfrey say?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. "Clean bill of health. Now what about the game?"

"It's been rescheduled," Kenny said. "Don't worry, Malfoy won't make it off that pitch without a broken bone next time." We smirked at each and fist bumped. The thing about Kenny was that she would tease you, argue with you and push you around but when it comes down to it, if someone messed with her friends, they never got away with it. "In the meantime, Sirius," she cast him a significant glance. He sighed and ran upstairs, coming back down with a cloak of some sort in hand.

"Oh, great," I said sarcastically, "dress shopping."

James, Joey, and Remus looked at Sirius confused. Kenny rolled her eyes at my sarcastic-ness, and Ri and Lily started talking excitedly.

Sirius turned to the guys grimacing. "I'm sorry, but we have to go with them." All three of them groaned.

"Why, Sirius?" Joey complained. "Why would you volunteer us?"

"Because I don't know about you, but after the incident with dear old Snivellus and now with Malfoy, I don't want those four walking around by themselves in the castle or in Hogsmeade." That made the guys shut up.

And so we all tried to squish together under the cloak. It was not an easy task, but it ended with Ri on Remus' back, Kenny on Sirius' and me on Joey's, much to my delig—displeasure. Lily and James were standing so they could make sure the cloak stayed around us and still touched the ground.

As we snuck through the castle, down to the third floor, Ri and Lily both looked a little uneasy. I rolled my eyes, "Do you want a dress or are you planning on going to the dance in your birthday suit?"

Kenny snickered beside me and I could feel Joey trying not to laugh. "I'm sure Remus and James wouldn't mind," Kenny said.

"Not now," Ri snapped.

"Here we are," James said. We were stopped in front of the statue of the one-eyed-witch. James tapped the hump and muttered, "_Dissendium_." The hump moved to reveal a secret passage. As we walked through, we let the cloak slip off and Ri and I jumped down from the guys' backs. I couldn't help but notice that Sirius was still carrying Kenny. I raised an eyebrow at her and she just quirked one right back.

As we came out of the passage the guys led us up a set of stairs and opened a door on the ceiling. "Where are we going?" Lily asked.

"We are getting you four to Gladrags, and then when you're done, you can come get us at The Three Broomsticks," James explained.

"Oh joy," I said sarcastically. Ri and Lily both shot me a look and Kenny rolled her eyes.

We climbed out of the Honeydukes cellar into the store. The owners just nodded to us as if the boys did this all the time. Which, in retrospect, they probably did. When we walked out the boys turned to walk down the street to get drinks while the four of us headed across the road to shop.

As we got into the store Kenny immediately rushed forward to a green dress and practically threw it at Lily with a shout of, "You're trying this on!" Then she rushed forward to hunt down a dress for a Ri. The other three of us casually roamed the aisles, looking for anything that caught our eye. I found a gorgeous black halter dress with cut outs on either side of the waist and a slit up the left leg **(Pic on Profile)**. I grabbed it and Lily and I went to get changed. The two of us came out and Kenny and Ri stood there waiting to critique us. As I came out, both Ri's and Lily's jaws dropped.

Kenny let out a low whistle. "Love the dress, and I'm sure Joey would too, but you have to remember it's October and the fact that this is a formal."

Ri could barely talk so Lily spoke up. "Considering this is a formal I think it's a little too . . . revealing."

Kenny couldn't help but add, "And don't forget that Joey's not going to be able to keep his hands off you in the first place. That would probably make him drool." She then proceeded to throw another dress at me. We all turned to Lily who was in a gorgeous emerald green V-neck dress with thick straps. It was bunched a little bit at the hip with diamond decorations. "Now, Lily, you are buying that dress. I don't care if I have to buy it for you. It matches your eyes PERFECTLY." Ri and I nodded in agreement.

"Not to mention James will love the V-neck look," I added before diving back into the dressing room. When I came out again, I was in a simple black one sleeve dress with a cut out on the left hip. The cut out was framed with silver decorations.

"Perfect," Kenny said. "Simple yet elegant and still edgy. Definitely a Tay look." Ri and Lily both approved. "Alright, Ri, get in there."

When Ri came out I was nearly speechless. Nearly. "Oh my goodness, Ri. You look like a princess."

Lily nodded. "You look beautiful, Ri."

Kenny agreed, "It's so elegant and it fits you perfectly, Ri. If you don't buy that so help me . . ."

She was in a beautiful hot pink strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline and diamonds sprayed all over it.

The three of us bought our dresses before turning to Kenny. "Your turn," I smirked.

"Anything particular you want us to find?" Lily asked.

"Red," was all Kenny supplied us with.

The three of us wandered the store for about fifteen minutes comparing every red dress we could find. Finally we gave her one and sent her to try it on.

She came out and we all nodded. It was such a Kenny dress. It was simple, but it definitely popped, too. It was a simple red halter dress with a band just under the bust that was about 4 inches of diamonds. Other than that there was nothing else on it.

"Buy it," I ordered. "Now."

The four of us were waiting in line for Kenny to buy her dress and all of a sudden I saw Flitwick walking down the street. "Guys," I said. The three of them turned to see what I was looking out. All our eyes widened.

"Duck!" Kenny ordered. The four of us hit the ground and waited for him to walk passed. Kenny peeked up. "Ok, all clear."

"We need to buy these dresses, get the guys, and get back to school," Ri said.

As soon as Kenny had paid for her dress, we ran to the Three Broomsticks.

We saw the guys in the back corner booth drinking Butterbeer. Ri started to drop behind as soon as she saw they were drinking.

You could tell this was Joey's and Sirius's second or third drink but it looked as if Remus and James were still working on their first seeing as they could still react normally. I saw Kenny look back a few times as Ri still wasn't anywhere near the table.

"Hey," Joey managed to choke up.

"Are you guys getting food or just drinks? Cause if it's just drinks we should probably leave but if you were considering eating we probably could stay for awhile," Kenny said.

I just rolled my eyes as Sirius said, "Doesn't matter to us."

"Did you find any dresses?" Remus asked just as Ri made her way to the table.

"Yeah, we all found some," Lily answered seeing as Ri wouldn't answer.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Sirius asked.

**Ri's POV**

When we walked into The Three Broomsticks I saw the guys sitting in the corner booth drinking. I've never had good experiences with alcohol. Not personally, but with other people. I know Kenny and Tay occasionally like to drink but I know they cut back when I am around.

I decided to stay in the back so I had a chance to think and get the point across in my head that they were drinking and I would have to get used to it. I knew Joey was way drunk and Sirius was on his way. James was slowly catching up to Sirius but Remus seemed like he was only going to have one drink so he might as well make it last.

I walked up to join the girls at the table as Remus asked whether we had found dresses. Lily answered.

_Ri?_

_**Are you ok with this?**_

_. . . yeah, it's fine._

_Why does it sound like you're trying tot convince yourself?_

I looked over at Kenny and saw her staring at me with concern in her eyes.

_Guys, I'm fine with it._

_**Let us know if you want to leave.**_

_I'm just going to go for a walk. _I stood up and Remus reached out and grabbed my wrist. I flinched. As soon as Kenny saw it she was standing. I just shook my head at her and she took a seat next to Sirius again. I turned to Remus. "I'm fine," I assured him, "I'm just going to go for a walk."

"Do you want some company?" he hesitated to ask.

"No, don't worry about me." I offered him a small smile before walking out the door and down the street. As soon as I rounded the corner, I sat down leaning against the stone wall. I closed me eyes and tears leaked down my face as the images passed behind my eyelids.

_Flashback_

_I laughed as Tay, Kenny, and I went our separate ways. As I turned the corner I ran smack into someone._

"_Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry," I said as I bent to pick up my books._

"_No, no it's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going," I looked up to see the bluest eyes I've ever seen on an angel's face with golden hair falling to cover his forehead. He extended a hand to help me up as he handed me my books. "I'm Jason."_

_I took his hand as I replied, "Terri, but you can call me Ri."_

_We were sitting on a blanket looking up at the starry sky. He took my hand and I turned to him. He looked straight into my eyes. "Ri, I've never felt this way before. You're one of the most important people in my life. Will you be mine?"_

_My jaw dropped and I could feel the tears start in my eyes. I barely whispered, "I'm already yours."_

_Our first date was perfect. As he drove up to the dorm it started pouring rain. He got out and opened my door. By the time we made it up the steps to the door we were both soaked. I turned to him. "I had a great time tonight."_

"_The night isn't over yet. Just one more thing," he said as he pulled me in for a kiss. Our first kiss. And it was perfect._

_Stan came up to me as we exited potions. "Terri, for the liquid luck project, do you think we could get together sometime this weekend to get a head start on it?"_

"_Absolutely," I replied. "It's great to finally have a partner that wants to get ahead." We both laughed._

"_Alright, see you later."_

"_Bye, Stan," I waved. _

"_Who was that?"_

_I shrieked as I whirled around. "Jesus Christ, Jason! Where'd you come from?"_

"_You didn't answer my question."_

"_Oh, that was Stan."_

"_Who's Stan?" he asked, his face serious._

_I answered cautiously, "That was Stan. He's my lab partner."_

"_Lab partner? Is that all?"_

_Now I was pissed. "Seriously, Jason? Yes, he's just my lab partner. What the hell!? Do you not trust me now or something?"_

"_No I trust you, it's him I don't trust." His face softened. "I just don't want to lose you, baby."_

_I relaxed a bit at that. "You don't have to worry about a thing. I'm all yours." I leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips._

_By the time Kenny, Tay, and I showed up to Evan's Christmas party, it was in full swing. By the time I found Jason, I already had a drink in my hand and he was drunk. We were talking to a bunch of his friends and I laughed as he sloppily threw his arm around my shoulders and we excused ourselves. We headed to the backyard. He stood on the porch while I went out to the yard and spun around a couple times, arms spread out, face turned towards the sky. I slopped down on my back._

"_It's a beautiful night," I said as he came and sat on his knees beside me._

"_Not as beautiful as you," he replied, the words a little slurred. He leaned down and kissed me._

_We then proceeded to make out like the horny teenagers we were. And then he tried to take it a step further. I tried to stop him. Clothes were torn in the process. I managed to get a good punch in and run for the house. When I found Kenny and Tay they were both a little tipsy but sobered up the second they saw me. I must have been a sight to see; clothes torn, hair a mess, make up everywhere, and I'm pretty sure I had a bruise forming on my jaw from where he'd hit me. Kenny and Tay called the cops as soon as they saw me._

I didn't even have to say anything, they just knew. That's just the kind of friends they are. Needless to say, Jason got arrested. I had to testify against him and it was probably the hardest thing I've ever done. That's how we ended up at Hogwarts. Not that anyone other than Dumbledore knows that.

I opened my eyes and wiped the tears off my face as I stood up. Remus was nothing like Jason. I knew that. I don't know why it was so hard to see him drinking. I know he is not Jason and never will be. Kenny and Tay wouldn't have let me anywhere near him otherwise. So it was time to suck it up and get back in there.

I took a deep breath and plastered a smile on my face as I walked in. Everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
